


A Grande Confissão de Amor de Roy Mustang

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy tenta fazer daquela uma grande revelação.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grande Confissão de Amor de Roy Mustang

Ele acordou bem cedo aquele dia, tinha certeza que seria o primeiro a estar acordado mas estava errado, ela já estava lá observando as novas construções de Ishbal no amanhecer, pela varanda da base. Construções que estavam lá por causa deles, eles haviam estado em uma guerra e vencido e dessa vez isso era algo bom, ele tinha redenção e a tinha ao seu lado, o sonho de uma vida toda estava se realizando ali.

"Bom dia tenente" ele disse se pondo ao lado dela e encostando na sacada.

"Ainda não é dia coronel"

Ele nunca tinha lhe dito que a amava, não com palavras pelo menos, sempre lhe pareceu a hora errada e sempre havia algo que o impedia de alguma maneira, mas agora ele não via nenhum. Roy respirou fundo, ele estava prestes a dizer as palavras que nunca havia dito a ela e que guardava em si há anos.

"Eu te amo"

Ela hesita por um instante.

"Sim, eu sei. E daí ?"


End file.
